The Legend of Lincoln: The Hero from the City
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: The land of Hyrule in the present time is much like other places like England, once an empire, but now just a normal place but the dark past is there.. Demise's curse still lingers.
1. chapter one: introduction

The Legend of Lincoln: the Hero from the City.

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda

Chapter 1: introduction

Lincoln's POV

"And that is how the Hero of light defeated the king of thieves, Ganondorf and his puppet, the Usurper King Zant." My history teacher, Mrs. Cole finished the history of the land of Hyrule. There are tons of old legends we see as history. The bell rang ending the last period of the day.

I sigh to myself as I, along with everyone else, get up and leave the room. I go and meet my best friend, Zelda yes, her name is Zelda, she is a descendant of the old royal family of the old kingdom of Hyrule. Not that most people know that the only reason I know is that we have been close friends since we were six. "Hey Zel," I called when I saw her in the hall.

She smiles at me "hey Link, " Link is my nickname, it has been forever but only by my family and closest friends though. Zelda and I have more friends, one is a girl of Zora descent named Rutina and another friend name Gordon who is descended from Gorons. The way you can tell if someone is descended from Zora is if their skin has a blue tint and they are amazing at swimming, and Goron descendants are usually more muscular naturally and have naturally light brown skin.

Speaking of, "Hey guys," we both turn to see Rutina walking towards us.

"Hey, Tina," Zelda says smiling, "how are you?".

"Good, how about you guys?" She asks us smiling back

"Good, " Zelda answers as I give her a thumbs up, I've never been a talker even to my closest friends, they sometimes tease me about it, good-naturedly, of course,

"That's good, " Tina says smiling, "now where's-"

She gets cut off by a familiar masculine voice "you missin' someone guys?"

We all turn, see Gordon and grin "Hey Gor, " Zelda says

"Hey, how are ya guys?" He asks

"Good," both the girls say as I give another thumbs up

"That's great," he says "glad the school day is done, the girls and I nod then we all walk out the door together.

"So," Zelda said, "any plans for the weekend?"

I shook my head, today is Friday and I don't usually have plans on weekends.

"My family's going to the old Zora's Domain," Rutina says, her family goes to the old home of the Zoras to check out their ancestor's' home every few years.

"My family's going up the mountain" Gordon answered, they're probably going up to check out the old Fire Temple and ruins of Goron City.

"I'm not doing anything this weekend, so Link and I can hang out," Zelda said, I grin and nod at her.

After a few minutes we got out of the school and to the point at which us four split to two each, "see you guys next week, " Gordon said.

Zelda and I smile as she says "yea, hope you guys have a good weekend." I smile and wave as Zelda and I go to our houses, we live close not quite beside or across from each other but on the same street.

We say bye as we part ways


	2. Chapter 2: strange dreams

**LoL: The Hero from the City**

D**isclaimer: I don't own LoZ of any of its characters.**

**Chapter two: Strange Dreams**

**Lincoln's POV**

_I was__ riding on a horse, a beautiful chestnut colored horse with a white mane, much like in a couple of the legends, one was the Hero of Time, one once forgotten hero, the only way we know about him is that the hero of Twilight had told the princess and his family about the Hero who had been his mentor, The Hero's Shade... Anyway I was riding this horse to an unknown place, all I knew is I was going to save someone.. I couldn't quite remember who._

_I heard a voice calling out to me, "hero, you must awaken your destiny."_

_"Huh?"_

_I was now in a dark place and the voice was still talking, "awaken and find the blade, the one to vanquish all evil, for an evil will soon threaten this land, please awaken, hero."_

_"Me? How am I a hero?" I ask, "I am just a normal person, not a hero like in the old legends."_

_"You will soon find," the voice started "that you are a hero, you must awaken now, find your destiny."_

I then awoke with a start, what was that dream about? Who was that voice? Why was I called hero? Where was I when I was riding that horse?

I was pulled from my thoughts whenIbfelt someone jump on my bed "Liiink! wake up" it was my sister Aryll she's the youngest, also very hyperactive and a morning person.

I smile tiredly, "alright, I'll get up, just leave so I can get ready alright?" I asked.

"Okay!" Aryll grinned and nodded as she got off the bed, leaving the room and shutting the door before I get up, and start to get ready. I put on a blue shirt and some white pants.

i go downstairs, to the kitchen ans see there's a plate for me on the table. I jumped when I heard someone say "slept in again eh, Link?" i turn around to see my older brother, Groose, yes really he's named after that guy who helped the first hero, whom we only found out about as a society, two or three centuries ago. Our parents thought the guy was a kinda third wheel hero along with the first Hero and the first Zelda who reportedly was the Goddess Hylia reincarnated.

"Yea, so, it's the weekend it doesn't matter." I tell him as I eat.

"Aren't you gonna go see Zelda?" He asks.

I nod as I eat, I know he has a crush on my best friend, it doesn't matter to me anyway, Zel and I are just friends, I don't feel anything else for her.

"I heard something weird is going on," he told me.

"What?" I asked looking up, what kind of weird thing could be happening with Zelda.

"I don't know," he told me lips twitching between a smile and a frown "just go over, dweeb."

Of course he'd call me something, dweeb isn't the worst, he has gotten better in the last two years. I nod as I finish, standing up, "cya," I say before going out the door to Zelda's house. Once I get to her house I knock on the door.

The one who opened the door was Impa she is a friend of Zelda's parents that took care of Zel when we were younger and her parents were on a business trip, or some such other thing, Impa is nice, though she can be a little strict, and a lot of the time I see knowing in her eyes, like she knows something no one else does but is waiting for the right moment to say something., "Hello Link, here to see Zelda, I presume.'

"Yes Impa," I tell her, we may not be super close, but Zel has been my best friend for a long time and, for some reason Impa just fits right in, like her calling me Link doesn't bother me, it feels right.

"Alright," she said letting me in "right this way, Link" she says looking at me for a second with her knowing, red eyes before leading me up to Zelda's room.

"Hey, Zel," I say as I walk in, Impa having motioned me to do so.

She looked up at me, "oh, Link, hey," Zelda replied smiling, though I could tell, something was off, "come sit," she said motioning to beside her on the bed.

I sit next to her, "how are you?" I ask.

"I'm alright," she said, "except I had a strange dream..." I blinked... we both had a strange dream on the same night... weird.

"What happened in it?" I ask tilting my head slightly, wondering what her dream was.

"Well, I heard this voice," Wait that's the same as me, wonder what the voice said to her, "it said, 'princess of Destiny, you must awaken, for thou and thy hero will be needed soon,' what?" She asked after she finished quoting the dream she had.

I realized my eyes were widened and I fixed them, "I had a dream, where a voice called me 'the hero' and said that I, 'must awaken my Destiny' and told me to get the sword, I think the one from the legends, it said 'the sword to Vanquish all evil' I don't know why, but I feel like this is connected,"

"Ah " both Zelda and I looked up as Impa started talking, "I think it very much is, as every time a Princess of Destiny is born, her hero has either already been born in that year, or will he born soon, while Zelda is most definitely related by blood to the original royal family, Link, it is unknown if your family is descended from the last hero. However for the Heros spirit, it does not matter whether they are related, although, we do know, two heros were related, Those of Time and Twilight were directly related by blood." Impa looks straight at me, "something we know for sure is that, most, if not all of the heros have had blond hair and blue eyes and were left handed, although some people claim the Hero of Twilight could use both hands for combat and writing." she told us, wait, blond hair blue eyes, left handed... that's me...

"plus," added Zelda, "if the records are correct, all the heros were called Link." That was a strange thing to add, but yet another thing similar to me...

I look between Zelda and Impa, "do you two think the dreams are goddess given visions?"

"I, very much do," Impa said.

I saw Zelda shrug, "it's the only explanation" she said.

"Alright," I said "anything you want to do?" I ask Zelda.

"We could go and hang out at the park?" She suggested

"Sure," I smile, "let's go," I say getting up.

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I lost interest in Zelda for a little bit, but hopefully I can update this fic frequently enough now that I'm half back into the fandom.**


	3. chap 3: Chat between previous Heros ALSW

**LoL: The Hero from the City**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ of any of its character**

**Chapter Three: Chat between previous heroes and Lincoln sees a wolf.**

**In the heavens with previous Heroes**

The previous Heroes were watching the next one walking with his Zelda to the park

"Someone needs to help him on his journey," the first hero, known as Sky told the others.

"I agree, Sky, but I'm not helping him," Time said.

"I can," Twilight and Wild said at the same time, before looking at each other, glaring lightly.

"Wild you... can't, I'm sorry, but you're just to... well, you," Twilight said, "plus, you don't have a form to change into to show him so he doesn't know who you are.".

Wind looked at his older alternate timeline counterpart, "Twilight, you aren't much different," he said.

"I'm more mature and plus, I was taught Gramps," he motioned to Time, "he was famous in your timeline, I may be known in this time, but he probably won't recognize my wolf form, I could teach him well."

"I was a knight to my Zelda, I can teach him to, I may not have another form, but I can still think of one to turn into, the people know you could turn into a wolf, Twilight." Wild tells Twilight.

"Stop arguing, you two," Time said, "Twilight, you go, I know you can do it," he said smiling at his grandson.

Sky nodded, "I also believe Twilight can do this," the first hero said, "stop pouting," he told Wild, "you can teach the next hero who needs teaching."

"Fine," Wild said crossing his arms, sure he may not he the youngest hero, that would probably go to Spirit, but he was the most recent, even if, by recent it means about 100000 years ago, he should teach this hero since Time, had been the most recent when he taught Twilight...

Twilight, smiles, "thank you, Gramps, Sky, I'll make you proud, see you, everyone," he says turning into his wolf form and walked off from the others.

**On Earth with Lincoln and his Zelda**

**Lincoln's POV**

When Zel and I got to the park, we went to the swings and sat on the swings right next to eachother. We were not really talking about much important but, I saw a black wolf, as we swung, I blinked.

"Link," she asked l, "do you see something?" She asked

"Yea, look," I pointed to the black wolf.

"I don't see it," she said.

I blinked and looked back to where it was before, "huh where did it go?"

"Maybe it wasn't actually there." she told me.

Was it really not there? Just a hallucinations? Did it run away before Zelda could see it?

"Maybe..." I say looking around for it to see if it was anywhere, but I didn't see it anywhere.

After a few hoirs of swinging and talking about nothing in particular, Zel and I walked home, we got to her house first, since it was closer to the park.

"C'ya, Zel," I said smiling.

"bye Link," she replies going into her house, I walk to my house.

I stopped when I saw a black wolf, again "is this real?" I wonder aloud as I follow the wolf.

**A/N: sorry for the Cliffy and if you won't know therefore Hero's nicknames then here they are.**

**First on the timeline/Hero of the Skies(Skyward Sword): Sky**

**Hero of the minish(Finish Cap): Tiny**

**Hero Chosen by the Godessess/Hero of Twilight(TP): Twilight (duh)**

**Hero of Time/Hero's Shade (Ocarina/Majora/TP):Time, or Gramps by Twilight.**

**Hero of the Wild(BotW): Wild**

**Hero of Winds (Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass): Wind**

**Hero of Spritis(Spirit Tracks): Spirit**

**New Hero of Hyrule (ALBW/Tri-force Heroes): World**

**Hero of Legends (ALTP/OoA/OoS/Links awakening): ****Legend**

**Hero of HyruleLoZ1/Adventure of Link): ****Hyrule**

**I'm to lazy to remember the rest, and not all appeared in this chapter, but they will appear in future chapters**


End file.
